


Gratsu/Natray Drabbles

by raefill



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever I post a gratsu drabble on tumblr, I will also post it here. I won't promise that the rating won't go up.</p>
<p>Ch1:<br/> “Truth!” Natsu chose when the spinning bottle landed on him. He had chosen dare on his last turn.<br/> “Oh! I have one!” Lucy threw her hand up in the air. With an approving nod from Erza and a few others around the circle she asked her question. “We all recently discovered-” She looked pointedly at Gajeel. “That Dragonslayer’s hair changes to the colour of their mate’s when they’re in Dragon Force. So Natsu. What colour does your hair turn?”</p>
<p>Ch2:<br/>Natsu sprawled out on the grass next to Gray, who was nursing a small burn on his arm with ice. Guilt swam through Natsu’s stomach and turned his lunch over violently. He hadn’t meant to use such powerful flames while they were just training. He’d gotten carried away. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mate's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a headcanon from gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars.tumblr.com
> 
> "Imagine an AU where dragon slayers have mates. I know we’ve all seen this a thousand times but bear with me. And when they go into Dragon Force, their hair colour changes to the same colour of their mate. (I got the idea when Wendy’s hair turned pink. I am Chendy trash). So Wendy’s hair turns pink, Gajeel’s turns blue. Sting’s turns black, and Rogue’s turns blonde. Laxus’ turns green. And everyone is surprised when Natsu’s hair turns black, because they thought it would be blonde and Lucy just shrugs and is like, “I knew it.” (Cool Lucy is cool. And also Luvia). And Cobra’s hair turns purple.  
> Anyway. Imagine the first time they enter Dragon Force is when they’re fighting along side their mate and their mate gets hurt. Something in them snaps and then their hair is changing colour and their pupils turn into dragon slits, their skin develops scales and their canines get sharper and their claws come out. Their parents told them this would happen (the dragon slayers that were raised by dragons), but in the heat of the moment they forget and focus on kicking ass. Their reactions all vary after the fight is over, everything from “omg I’ve finally found you” or “holy shit it was you all along” or “are you fucking kidding you mean I’m stuck with you” (Gratsu)  
> And just like, what if their Dragon Force is just sometimes randomly triggered when they aren’t fighting. They’re just laying in bed reading, or watching TV, or going for a jog then they feel the surge of magic through their body and they look at themselves and see they’re in DF. Then they find out when that happens, it’s their body telling them that their mate is in danger."

“Truth!” Natsu chose when the spinning bottle landed on him. He had chosen dare on his last turn.

“Oh! I have one!” Lucy threw her hand up in the air. With an approving nod from Erza and a few others around the circle she asked her question. “We all recently discovered-” She looked pointedly at Gajeel. “That Dragonslayer’s hair changes to the colour of their mate’s when they’re in Dragon Force. So Natsu. What colour does your hair turn?”

“WAIT! Take back the question!” Erza demanded loudly.

“What? Why?” Lucy exclaimed along with grumbles from their other guild mates. Natsu let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah Erza!” He taunted. “Why?”

“Because I already know. I’ve seen it.” Erza said with a smug smile. Natsu’s confidence faltered. She had, in fact, seen him in Dragon Force before.

“Tell us!” Mira called from behind the bar.

“Come on, Erza.” Gray said with a scowl, which only served to make Natsu more nervous.

“Aye!” Happy agreed from the sidelines.

“I know as well.” Gajeel growled, obviously a little frustrated that Erza was getting all the attention.

“Alright. Alright.” Erza conceded. “I’ll tell you.”

“You wouldn’t!” Natsu exclaimed, tangling his fingers in the hair either side of his head and pulling with a strained expression.

“It goes like a blue-black colour.” Erza said with a wise nod. Natsu groaned loudly, fire trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“Who here has blue-black hair?” Lucy exclaimed.

“Does Wendy’s hair count as blue-black?”

“Levy is Gajeel’s mate so it can’t be her.”

“What about Juvia?”

“Juvia’s hair is just blue.”

“ENOUGH!” Natsu shouted, spewing fire across the circle that Gray narrowly avoided. “Are you going to ask me a question or not?” The room erupted again. “IF YOU ASK-” Natsu said loudly, calling for quiet once again. “If you ask who it is I will just take the forfeit.”

“I’ve got this.” Lisanna spoke up with a determined glint in her eye. “Are they in the guild?” A series of oos and ahhs sounded around the circle while Natsu crossed his arms and scowled at the floor.

“Yes.” He said quietly. The noise was explosive. Lucy was squealing and Erza was ranting about a wonderful guild romance. Gajeel simply laughed loudly while Cana loudly exclaimed her support in Natsu’s romantic endeavors. He reluctantly noticed that only Gray was quiet. Natsu risked a glance up, only to find Gray watching him curiously. Natsu couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

 

-a few days later-

 

Natsu was on top of a table in the guild, fists aflame and spewing insults at Elfman while the rest of the guild cheered them on. Suddenly Natsu paused, fire sputtering out in an instant.

“What’s going on?” Lucy said from her seat at the bar. As if to answer her question Natsu’s magic exploded; scales covering his skin and his hair bleeding from pink to blue-black.

“He’s in Dragon Force!” Erza exclaimed, just as Natsu whipped around and ran out of the guild doors.

“What’s happening?” Levy said, looking shaken. Gajeel tutted.

“Means his mate is injured or in trouble.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well shouldn’t we help?” Lucy exclaimed before the guild doors were flung open. Juvia stood looking bruised and tattered at the door.

“I-it’s Gray-sama. We were ambushed near the training grounds.” She said out of breath, magic sputtering out as they watched her sink to the floor. Team Natsu was moving before anyone could react, running at full speed toward their guildmates.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu and Gray had battered the rogue wizard, despite Gray’s injured calf. They stood looking at his unconscious body for a few seconds before Gray really took in the sight of Natsu. He felt a small gasp escape his lips at the wild look in his eyes and the blue-black that had replaced vibrant pink.

That hair colour was unsettlingly familiar.

Gray reached out a hand, brushing it through the dark strands. His tummy made a weird turn when Natsu instinctively leaned into the touch. He swore under his breath as he studied the hair in between his fingers.

“G-gray?” Natsu seemed to have started to return to his normal self but the scales and hair remained the same.

“Mm?” He replied, too busy concentrating on how incredibly right it felt to have his hands on Natsu.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t want this. It’s okay. I won’t act on it, I promise-” Gray cut Natsu off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Che. You really are a flame brain.” He scowled and dropped his hand from Natsu’s mouth, using the hand in Natsu’s hair to guide their lips together. And, as Natsu’s body molded to his, an anchor settled in his chest; the root of an invisible link that somehow made him feel lighter. A low, crooning purr escaped Natsu when Gray licked into those hot lips to discover just how much hotter his mate ran than the average person.

Wait.

His _mate_?

...

Yeah.

_His_ mate.


	2. What He Really Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon from the same blog!

Natsu sprawled out on the grass next to Gray, who was nursing a small burn on his arm with ice. Guilt swam through Natsu’s stomach and turned his lunch over violently. He hadn’t meant to use such powerful flames while they were just training. He’d gotten carried away. _Again_.

“Stop looking so miserable. I’m fine.” Gray scolded, still slightly out of breath. Natsu observed a bead of sweat run down his throat before finally plucking up the courage to look Gray in the eyes.

“I’m still sorry.” He said, words morphing strangely through his pout. Gray sighed heavily before rolling over to straddle Natsu.

“Have you forgotten about this?” Gray poked at Natsu’s ear which was severely frost nipped.

“Yeah, well I can just warm that up!” Natsu suddenly fired up as the anger at himself seeped into his actions. “You will have to go see Wendy or Porlyusica for this!” Natsu’s flailing was put to a stop when Gray pinned his wrists in the soft grasses.

“Che! Stop wiggling.” Gray feigned annoyance while he got up in Natsu’s personal space. “You always worry too much. Is the dragon in you getting all protective again?” Gray mocked, pushing their bare chests together while his groin created small amounts of delicious friction as he repositioned. Natsu could only gasp quietly.

“I-I just-” He sputtered off when Gray moved his hips more deliberately. This only served to annoy Natsu; he was trying to make a point. “Ugh! Stop it you horny snowflake! I love you and I don’t want to hurt you! Is that such a crime?” Natsu was kicking and fighting against Gray’s hold, which had suddenly gotten a lot, lot, stronger.

“You what?” Gray said under his breath. Natsu stilled out of curiosity to find Gray pale and wide eyed.

“I-” Natsu went to answer his question before clamming up. Had he just said what he thought he said? A small laugh escaped him at the panicked look on Gray’s face. A wave of calm had washed over him, almost like saying it out loud had made him accept it. “I love you, Ice Princess. Don’t look so scared, you don’t have to say it.” Natsu gave Gray one of his brightest smiles. “You aren’t good with the sappy stuff. It’s okay. I promise.”

“N-natsu-” Gray started before shaking away the emotions that Natsu could see building up in his eyes. “Che!” He exclaimed, letting go of Natsu’s wrists to squeeze them around his torso and bury his face in Natsu’s neck. Natsu could only chuckle. He decided not to mention the singular tear he felt against his bare skin. But when the smell of salt hit his sensitive nose he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his precious icicle and wonder how he got so lucky.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Natsu had calculated this all wrong. Gotten carried away. _Again_.

He saw the magic flying towards him before it even hit and by god it hurt when it landed. His vision blurred as he clutched where the magic ate at his side. He didn’t even witness the end of the fight. He’d managed to simply burn away the dark magic but the pain was still there and a giant purple splotch was forming where the magic had touched. “You’re an idiot! Fucking, flaming-!” Gray was suddenly fawning over him.

“I’m fine. Just a bruise.” Natsu managed not to waver at all.

“Fine?” Gray asked darkly, poking his forehead violently. “What is wrong with you, ash for brains? You scared the hell out of me! And you’re hurt!”

“I’m okay, really.” Natsu said, beginning to push himself up off the floor. “We finished the mission, let’s get our payment and-” Natsu collapsed back down onto the hardened mud as pain shot through his side. Gray’s arms were curling around him, even as he fought to stand on his own.  

“Stop fighting and let me carry you.” Gray mumbled while he resituated Natsu in his grasp. Natsu’s cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment from the princess hold. He tried to kick his legs but only ended up going dizzy from the now throbbing ache in his side.

“I’m okay. It’s okay. Put me down.” Natsu said in his scariest grumble.

“It’s not okay. You could do with thinking a little more during fights. You’ll get yourself killed one day.”

“Well I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Just barely.”

“Why are you doing this? I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine.”

“Really, it’s okay-”

“IT. IS. NOT. OKAY.” Gray shouted at full volume. Natsu flinched, completely taken aback by Gray’s anger. “Look-” Gray sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, I just-” He shook his head. “You really know how to terrify me.”

And suddenly it clicked in Natsu’s brain.

That fear. It was only because Gray loved him. This anger was just the way it manifested.

_You’re not fine._

_You could do with thinking a little more during fights._

_You’ll get yourself killed one day._

_What is wrong with you, ash for brains?_

_You really know how to terrify me._

_I love you._

Natsu smiled, curling his arms tighter around Gray’s neck so he could pull himself closer and snuggle into his neck. He closed his eyes and didn’t even think to curse the tears building up in them before whispering,

“I love you too, Ice Princess.” He knew Gray had heard when a small gasp sounded in the otherwise silent forest. Natsu didn’t expect a word but when Gray held him tighter, he already knew what his snowflake was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon - Just let me die.

He throws up again, for what feels like the millionth time that day. The bile irritates his sensitive nose but he doesn’t dare move for fear of upsetting his stomach. Gray sits with him on the tile floor rubbing gentle circles on his back in silence. Porlyusica tutting just outside the bathroom after Gray had finally forced his way into the cottage to comfort him. And even though he loves Gray down to his very core there is just no way a pat on the back is going to make him feel any better about this predicament.  
“Just let me die.” Natsu groans, voice echoing in the porcelain bowl.  
“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Gray pinches his shoulder blade just hard enough for Natsu to flinch. “You’re not dying.”  
“I feel like I’m dying.” He complains, wondering when the world is going to stop spinning and- shit! Why are there spiders in the toilet bowl? He flings himself backwards, cursing loudly. “Spider!” He points accusingly.  
“He’s still hallucinating.” Gray calls through the door. Porlyusica only replies with more irritated grumbling.   
“I am not hallucinating!” Natsu pouts and folds his arms in a petulant display of stubborn pride, plotting how to get Gray’s sympathy.  
“Then tell me, how would a spider survive in a toilet that’s been flushed three times in the past twenty minutes?” Gray tries to reason, only for Natsu to turn his head away and huff. “I can’t believe you did this to yourself.” Gray sighs. Natsu just crawls back over to the toilet to throw up a couple more times.  
“They should’ve been labelled.” Natsu thumps his fist onto the flush to hopefully remove the some of the smell from the room.  
“Who would eat a whole basket of mushrooms anyway?” Gray waves his hands exasperatedly. “Magic mushrooms no less!” Time to put his plan into action.  
“Am I going to die?” Natsu asks, turning to look at Gray with tears in his eyes from the irritating smell. “I don’t want to die.” Gray visibly begins to panic, permanently terrified of tears but pulling Natsu into a tight hug anyway. Score.  
“You aren’t dying, ash for brains.” He says quietly, petting his soft pink locks so tenderly that Natsu is tempted to fall asleep right there.  
“Then why is everything spinning?” Natsu sniffles, settling into Gray’s hold with an ease only achieved with familiarity.   
“Because you ate a whole basket of magic mushrooms.” Gray reiterates, voice still relatively soft.   
“So I’m just sick?” Natsu perks up a little, but remains buried in Gray’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, you'll be fine in a few hours. Do you want to go home?” He asks tenderly.  
“Mhmm.” Natsu agrees. “Hey Gray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Since I’m sick.” Natsu pauses, moving to fix Gray with a surprisingly focused and mischievous eye. “Does that mean I get to top?”  
“Oh my god.” Gray shoves Natsu roughly onto the floor. “And I was fucking worried.” Natsu pounces on his feet, laughing and whining Gray’s name in a deceivingly innocent voice. “Just let me die.” Gray echoes.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu isn’t certain how they got knotted up together like this but with the afterglow of his orgasm lurking he can’t bring himself to move, even as his toes start to feel a little tingly.  
“Mmph.” Natsu complains as Gray bites into his shoulder with feigned aggression. “What was that for?”  
“For being cute enough to eat.” Gray deadpans. As though somehow this piece of knowledge is as obvious as the sun rising every morning.  
“Shurrup.” Natsu grumbles while shoving his face against Gray’s chest.  
“Hiding?” Gray teases, brushing his fingertips lightly over Natsu’s sensitive shoulders.  
“No.” Natsu bites out petulantly, trying his very hardest not to break out into a thundering purr. But with Gray’s hands trailing over his skin and the warm ache in his rump it’s becoming extremely difficult not to.  
“Just let it happen, idiot.” Gray mutters, moving to scratch Natsu’s scalp gently.  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“Nope. It’s cute.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Please.” Gray punctuates the word with a pleading look. “I like it and it’s my birthday so-” he trails off, leaving Natsu feeling guilty, as always. He sighs loudly, relaxing into Gray’s hold until he feels the pull deep in his chest. He lets go with a deep, rolling purr. Gray plasters himself against him, as if it were possible to get any closer. And Natsu just knows that this will lull his snowflake into unconsciousness within ten minutes but it’s his birthday. And he looks so content.  
“Better?” Natsu asks gently, watching as Gray’s entire being softens into the complete opposite of his usual tsundere self.  
“Yeah.” He says quietly, yawning as Natsu’s length takes interest because he’s impossibly attracted to Gray when he’s like this. It’s the only time he’s ever soft and warm. He loves Gray’s cold, hardened exterior but everyone sees that. This is just for Natsu.  
He calms the vibrations a little so that the mattress stops quivering and Gray lets out a content sigh.  
“Happy Birthday, Ice Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time!  
> Rae <3


End file.
